Snapshots
by Your Juliet
Summary: NILEY. II: Two Grays, one girl. Standing a few feet away in the same bus, two Grays had watched the scene with mixed reactions. Joe nudged his brother in amusement. "Better hurry up, Nicky. Someone's moving in on your girl reaaaal fast."
1. Homemade Gift

**#21 homemade gift**  
880 words

Miley Stewart blinked warily at the instruction manual resting by her side then looked down at her 'project.' No wonder she failed home economics in eighth grade. Writing a song in the moment and memorizing it an hour before a show she could do, but apparently, making _anything_ seemed to be an epic disaster.

Martha Stewart would have been ashamed of the teen queen.

She mentally slapped herself for coming up with such a stupid idea. She could have gone shopping and bought something _professionally_ made that actually looked nice, rather than her lopsided mess.

Obviously, Lilly's suggestion to try _Knitting for Dummies_ hadn't worked out so well. Maybe she needed _Knitting for the Homemaking Handicapped _- if there was such a thing anyway.

She sighed and gingerly lifted the 'scarf' (if she could even call it that) up with a disappointed frown. With Nick out of town for a few days to film his show, Miley had decided to do something special for her boyfriend. Naively, she believed her welcome home gift would be perfect. She knew that he loved anything homemade, an inherited quality from his perfect homemaking mother, but who knew she would be so _terrible_ at it? Obviously, Miley was going to suck at being a wife.

The sound of jingling keys floated in and Miley immediately froze. He was home early. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap_. She mentally chanted as she hastily ran around, tidying whatever she could in the living room. He was probably using the extra key hidden under the hideous cowboy-clad garden gnome her father had excitedly bought at a garage sale.

"Mi?" His soft voice drifted in the air, causing her insides to melt and she to become momentarily distracted as her heart thudded painfully. In her hurry to clean up the mess, a ball of yarn was somehow missed and she yelped as her foot perilously slipped and she came crashing down in a heap of tangled limbs and colorful yarn.

And that was how Nick Gray found his longtime girlfriend. He had sprinted in, thinking she had hurt herself until he came upon the scene. The brunette was wrapped in an oddly-shaped long piece of cloth as she tried to untangle various colors of yarn from her form. He tried to hold back a laugh as he watched her fume and adorably pout in frustration.

"You okay?" He chuckled as he knelt down next to her, cupping her chin in one hand and pulling a piece of yarn away from her auburn bangs. Padding his thumb across her smooth cheek, he captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "Hi."

She sighed, shaking off the yarn on her arms as he leaned forward to hug her. "Hi."

"Do I want to know what happened?"

"I had a fight with the yarn and lost." He could hear her breathe deeply into his neck, her warmth causing goosebumps to pop up all over his skin as he rubbed her back soothingly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he picked up the piece of cloth hanging off her shoulder. Nick heard her groan and dig in closer to him, as if she was trying to hide.

He unwrapped the cloth around her before holding it up for examination. "What is this?"

Miley let out a horrified squeak before trying to snatch it away from him. Being at least a few inches taller than her, Nick easily held up the item far above her head. He watched her jump and make a grab for it. "Niiiiiiiiiiiick." She whined huffily, her arms crossed

His lips curled as he tilted his head in amusement. "Just tell me, Miles."

Obviously fighting a losing battle, she sighed and anxiously looked away. "It's for you."

"For me?" He straightened to look at said item again.

"I wanted to make you a welcome home present and it was supposed to be a scarf. But I kind of suck at knitting and it looks something ate it up and spit it back out then ran it over with a truck. Uncle Earl would definitely use it as a bib."

Delicately running his fingers over the scarlet scarf with its clumsy threads, he shook his head and tugged his girlfriend closer. He threaded his fingers through her chestnut curls and kissed her head. "I love it."

She pulled away and stared at him. "Seriously? Are you delusional?"

"Of course, Mi," he laughed, pulling her into another hug. "_You_ made it. It means so much more that you really tried."

"Even if I can't be like your mom and knit our kids stuff?"

"I think they'd be too embarrassed, babe," he teased, before feigning injury from the spot she had smacked him.

"But really," His intense amber eyes smoldered into her vivid cyan eyes as he clutched her gift, kissing her tenderly. "I love you so I love whatever you can or can't make." And like a flower blooming into beauty, a glowing smile formed and he knew all was right in the world as she pulled him in for a fiery kiss.

"But for future reference, you might want to just buy scarves for everyone else. I don't think anyone else loves you enough to take one homemade from you."

"Nick!"

* * *

_Please review?_ Here's a part of the next one if I feel like uploading it.

Standing a few feet away in the same bus, two Grays had watched the scene with mixed reactions. Joe nudged his brother in amusement. "Better hurry up, _Nicky_. Someone's moving in on your girl reaaaal fast."


	2. Stolen Kiss

**#9 stolen kiss**  
365 words

* * *

At only six years old, Franklin Gray believed he was in love.

His princess? A beautiful ray of sunshine by the name of Miley Stewart. She had danced into his world when she gave his three older brothers a chance to sing and travel the world. Miley had become his dream girl in a matter of minutes when he met her backstage before a concert with Connect Three. With long brown hair and big blue eyes, she was perfect.

Of course, he hadn't known then that she was already in love with someone else. Frankie believed that all he had to do was kiss her and she would fall in love too, just like in _Sleeping Beauty_. Of course, he knew all about girls and their cooties, but Miley was different. She treated him like a real grown-up and took him out to ice cream whenever she could. And so he planned like any determined kid did when he wanted something – like candy, but better.

It was bright and early when the tour rolled into Houston. His ears twitched at the familiar sounds of arrival as the buses and trucks quieted down. His brothers began slowly gathering their things, bodies still tingling with sleep and trying to adjust to the cool temperature of the early fall Texas morning.

A brunette clamored over to his bunk, bouncing off her usual caffeinated high and tugged the youngest Gray awake. "Frankie!" She cheerfully sang, shuffling her bags on one arm. "Let's go, buddy!"

This was his chance. Frankie quickly sat up and leaned forward with a toothy smile. "Morning, Miles!" Then he brushed a shy kiss on her cheek.

Drawing back in surprise, Miley blinked for a few seconds before bursting into giggles and wrapping the young boy in a warm hug. "Morning!"

And as quickly as she came, the pop star whirlwind skipped away to help the others, throwing back an air kiss with a sincere promise to see him later.

Standing a few feet away in the same bus, two Grays had watched the scene with mixed reactions. Joe nudged his brother in amusement. "Better hurry up, _Nicky_. Someone's moving in on your girl reaaaal fast."

* * *

Please review!


	3. Star Gazing

**#1 star gazing**  
575 words

She was ignoring him.

His best friend, since what seemed like _forever _in the short seventeen years of his life, was actually ignoring him and the basket of goodies he brought with him every time they hung out. Granted, it was her turn, but he knew she would forget, as usual, in her excitement to see him. They had biked to a nearby quaint little park and settled under the comfort of a towering willow tree.

They had been arguing over the classic debate of which gummy bear was better as they fell into their usual weekend routine. He laid out the worn Spider-Man blanket, which he continually swore up and down was cooler than any '_girly' _one she owned instead and she would indulgently roll her eyes while unpacking the basket. Tradition was tradition and the friendly neighborhood superhero had been with them since the beginning.

She had been lying on her side with her head propped on a closed fist as he laughed at her reasoning. "Red is for strawberry and you _love_ strawberries. Red is obviously the best and that means you lose."

"You don't even know if they're strawberries. What if they're for cherries?" Then he mischievously grinned, a twinkle danced in his coffee irises. "Or tomatoes?"

She made a face at the idea, but he only shrugged in return. "They're fruits too." He laughed.

Wide powder blue eyes wandered across the dewy viridian grass of the park and she suddenly perked up at the sight of something afar. Nick paid her no notice as he dug out a bottle of water. It wasn't the first time something had caught his best friend's easily distracted mind, but then he observed that she still hadn't returned her attention. His gaze followed hers and felt his heart drop just a tiny (that was the _maximum_ amount he assured himself - unconvincingly) bit.

Miley Stewart's undivided mind rested on a tall dark-haired man who was running with his dog near a fountain. He squinted to identify the man and when he did, Nick shook his head with a quiet chuckle. _What are the odds_, he mused. Then again, this _was_ Los Angeles. But who knew this particular luminary hung around here too?

An adoring sigh left her lips. "You do know he's married, right?"

"So? I can still look." Her head didn't even turn as she retorted. He could already see her bright orbs glazed over in a faraway haze. "He's just as dreamy in real life as he is on the show."

God forbid if Demi was here. He probably would have lost his hearing by now. Too many times had he and Joe been forced to watch the medical drama with the girls any Thursday night they managed to be in town together. The brothers had painstakingly survived through several fervent declarations of love for McDreamy (Miley) and McSteamy (Demi), as well as intense debates on who was hotter. "You're like 100 feet away. How can you even tell?"

"Because he has curls and I love curly hair on guys."

A heated sensation rapidly descended upon his skin as red overcame him like wildfire. Ironically, he was probably as red as her beloved red gummy bears, he would later embarrassingly recall. When she finally turned with her trademark sunny smile beaming at him, suddenly, he conceded, star gazing didn't seem so bad.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
